


Tony x Reader: Hooked at the Hip

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Tony x Reader fluff and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony x Reader: Hooked at the Hip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyStarks_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/gifts).



## Tony x Reader: Hooked to the Hip

* * *

 

(F/n) had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks out of the country at a black site doing questionable things under Fury's direction. And Tony Stark - billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was going crazy.

Tony had never been a clingy person, quite the opposite actually, but (F/n) had surprisingly brought him to his knees. Where the genius had once been able to go for days without leaving his workshop, he had begun to creep much sooner from his lab to see what the beautiful S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent was up to. Hell, he'd even accepted a couple of missions from the eye-patched marvel just to spend more time with her! But this time she had disappeared without a word, and he had been unable to tag along.

Two weeks. Two extended weeks of being bored, unproductive, and anxious (not that he would ever admit such a thing). And since (F/n)'s mission was dark and had no paper/cyber trail to follow, Tony had no idea when she'd be back. He had hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems the day she left, and when that had garnered him no results, he had turned to pestering Fury. But the stern cyclops had held his ground and kept silent. Even Agent Coulson had denied him. So the Avenger had been forced to wait, which frankly wasn't his strong point.

And since he was made to wait it out, Tony had started to tinker in his lab and had come up with a solution to his problem. As the handsome billionaire finished his newest creation, he smirked widely. It was A-grade work, if he didn't say so himself. Now he just had to wait until (F/n) got back to the Tower. . . and once again he was bored.

 

* * *

It was late in the evening as a lone taxi cab cruised in front of Avengers Tower, and pulled to a decisive halt before the mammoth building. There was only one passenger in the cab, and she looked up happily at the giant structure from her window. It had been a long mission and the woman was more than a little relieved to be home. Quickly she paid her fair, grabbed her simple travel bag, and exited out into the chilly evening.

(Full name) was a field agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a substitute Avenger, as well as the wife of one Tony Stark. Being all three of these things was anything but easy. At times it felt as if the woman was trying to juggle the world with a bad case of butter fingers. But, the agent had to admit that coming home to Tony after a trying task and Fury breathing down her neck, was nothing short of liberating.

Now (F/n) walked past the entrance, with Jarvis greeting her cordially as she walked through the lower lobby and to the elevator that would take her to the top flat. As a loud rendition of Highway to Hell blared through the elevator the woman smiled. Tony had always liked the idea of music playing in elevators, but he had often complained that the choices usually were better suited for nursing homes. Cap had had some issues with the loud tunes when Tony had first had Jarvis install the songs. But now it was second nature to everyone and they all could hum or sing along.

As the elevator doors binged open to reveal the Penthouse that Tony had claimed as their space, (F/n) smiled tiredly as she dropped her bags by the door and sluggishly stalked further into the luxurious suite. She took in the familiar creme carpet and gold decor with a contented gaze. It was good to be home. No more unwelcomed surprises or having to be on high alert. . . or that was what she had hoped. Before she was grabbed from behind, and heard a distinctive clicking ring out in the otherwise still room.

The Agent glanced down at the hands that now encased her middle and instantly felt her hackles rest. The hands belonged to her husband. And it was lucky she had recognized them, otherwise Tony might have been in a world of pain by now.

"You know it's dumb to surprise someone who could break you in two, sweetheart."

Tony hummed in her ear, before nuzzling into her (h/c) hair. "You've broken me many times babe," came the coy reply. "And you haven't heard me complain. Nice to have you back, by the way."

(F/n) laughed softly as she turned her head to the side to nuzzle him back. "Somebody's in a cuddly mood. You miss me?"

"Nope," he said as he placed a kiss to her neck- though they both knew that this was a lie. "Now give me some sugar, beautiful."

(F/n) laughed again as Tony gave her an enthusiastic squeeze, before she lifted an eyebrow. "I'd be more than happy to help you out. . . but that might be hard at the moment. . ."

"How come, baby girl?"

(F/n) looked down at her waist again pointedly. "Umm. . . this strap would cause some movement issues, Tony."

He looked at his contraption proudly. "Harness, babe. A strap is too loose."

"Fair enough. But why do I have said fancy techie harness on?"

"So you don't get any ideas of leaving anytime soon." To prove his point, Tony plucked slightly at the side of the harness, showing that he was in the confines with her.

"Seriously, baby?"

"You don't want to be hooked at the hip?"

"Not with a harness that restricts us." When Tony pouted, she continued, "We don't need something like this to be hooked, Tony. I'm tied to you no matter what."

He grinned and chuckled as he let his hand slide down her side, and obligingly unlocked the harness. "Admit it, babe. It got your mind going through the possibilities."

(F/n) turned around and placed a generous kiss to his smirking lips. When she finally pulled away some minutes later, the woman gave him a lopsided grin of her own. "Absolutely, Mr. Stark."

Tony chuckled again as he placed a kiss to her forehead lovingly.

"I missed that."

"Me too." He eagerly took her hand in his own and they walked towards their bedroom, side by side. "Welcome home, (nickname)."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My part of a trade with TonyStarks_Girl Hope you like it, my dear. ^^


End file.
